bullyfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Jordan Balistreri
Jordan Balistreri is an OC created by a drunken decision and some excellent writers. Character Description Standing at a "fun-sized" five feet and single, solitary inch, Jordan (or Jordana, as she refuses to go by) is a gymnast turned wannabe poet. She has long, wavy brown hair that is usually down, and brown eyes that she likes to describe with pretentious fake color names like "sienna brown" or "rusette brown". Jordan can typically be found wearing the non-clique girls' uniform, with the same uniform on during the winter only with white tights and a white beanie added. Characteristics Jordan's outlook on life can best be described as that of a spoiled rich girl's who wants sympathy and pity. She wanders around the school with a constant pout, hoping for anyone to ask her what's wrong so she can launch into a disturbing and twisted recount of her day. In a few simple words, Jordan simply likes to be the victim in any given situation. She has a very high self-image of herself that she pretends is low in order to receive compliments, and she becomes very jealous and angry when anyone else receives attention. She is on the gymnastics team as well as the cheerleading squad, her position on both having come from spontaneous donations to both teams courtesy of her father, Alan. That said, she isn't very good at either, but both teams are willing to humor her in order to grant their more deserving athletes the supplies they need. Other than being a subpar gymnast, Jordan spends her free time writing dark poetry. She claims most of it reflects on her home life, despite the morbid language and emotions portrayed in each work not matching up to her true life. Regardless, she submits such works to Mr. Galloway on a regular basis, and tends to rant on her MySpace account whenever she receives a low grade for one. Home Life As a result of being the spoiled youngest child, Jordan has grown to be a rather nasty person towards her family. Once a daddy's girl, Jordan's view of her father flipped when she began attending Bullworth Academy. Desperate for a reason to be pitied and be considered special, Jordan convinced not only herself but also those around her that her father had traumatized her greatly. She claims that her father has caused her to develop clinical depression and claims he is a corrupt police officer. In addition to a negative relationship with her father, Jordan shares a tense relationship with her sister, Caterina. The two were close once as well, but around the same time Jordan decided her father was out to get her, she decided Caterina was too. The situation has escalated to the point where when Caterina comes to visit from college, Jordan locks herself in her bedroom and refuses to come out, claiming that Caterina is a bad person and sister. Though it hurts Caterina and her father that Jordan has constructed such a false and negative view of them, the two still try to build a positive relationship with her.